


one of the stars, for you

by Cronomon



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 15:37:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9447914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cronomon/pseuds/Cronomon
Summary: “You deserve everything, always.”She says it simply, matter-of-factly, like it’s just another law of the world. The sun rises in the east, water flows downhill, and Ophelia deserves everything, always.





	

“I’d give you the world, if I could.” 

Soleil says it out of nowhere, unprecedented. She’s leaning back on her hands, face tilted to the sky. It makes her look like she’s commenting on the weather, or something similarly mundane, only mundane has never been much her style.

Ophelia hums. Her head is on Soleil’s leg, using it as a pillow. From here, she can see Soleil’s chin, and her nose, and her eyelashes, and then, far above her, the night, and the stars. She replies, after a moment, “I don’t really know what I’d do with the world.”

“Anything you want,” Soleil says in a grand voice. If she’d been standing, she probably would have made some over-the-top gesture — a sweep of her arm, or a flashy bow. “You could do anything, because it’d be yours to command.”

“Oh.” Ophelia lets out a soft, quiet breath. Her hands are clasped on her stomach. She smiles, a little ruefully. “I’m afraid my ambitions aren’t quite so lofty as you seem to think.”

“Is that so?”

“Yes. But I appreciate the thought.”

They fall back into silence. Ophelia can hear Soleil’s fingers drumming against the earth. She considers, briefly, adding something more, but Soleil speaks before she can figure out what to say.

“How about the stars, then?” Soleil’s tone is wistful. “Even just one. Would you like that?”

“The stars.” Ophelia can’t keep the approving lilt out of her voice. At that, Soleil beams down at her, and before Ophelia knows it, she’s smiling back. 

“Is that a yes?” Soleil asks eagerly.

Ophelia closes her eyes, stalling her answer. She can feel Soleil squirming impatiently underneath her. An abrupt flash of mischief comes over her.

“What is this, all of a sudden?” she teases. “Have I done something in particular to deserve such exalted gifts?”

It’s meant to be lighthearted, but Soleil gives her a perplexed look. Her forehead is wrinkled in confusion. She genuinely doesn’t understand, Ophelia realizes, and when she answers, it’s without the slightest hesitation. 

“You deserve everything, always.” 

She says it simply, matter-of-factly, like it’s just another law of the world. The sun rises in the east, water flows downhill, and Ophelia deserves everything, always.

Ophelia’s breath catches in her throat without her permission. Her face suddenly feels much too warm. Soleil is looking at her with an almost unbearable fondness, and it’s a little unfair, really. Completely unreasonable.

She reaches up to touch Soleil’s cheek, trace along her jawline, and when Soleil takes her hand in her own, there’s a sense of security, of safety and comfort. 

“In that case,” Ophelia tells her, “the world sounds lovely. But only so long as I can share it with you.”

Soleil blinks, once. Then her eyes fill with affection, and there's a warmth in them akin to the glow of the sun. 

She’s radiant, Ophelia thinks. She could look at her forever.

“Alright,” Soleil agrees. Her voice is barely a murmur. She turns her head, just slightly, and her lips brush against Ophelia’s fingers as she speaks. “The world can be ours.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from The Little Prince. Main inspiration came from that one Scarface (1932) line.


End file.
